


Hey There, Big Bad

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [113]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Hey There, Mr. Movie Man, Bro is pretty keyed up from the pretty picture that he lays out for D over the phone so he goes to hunt down his twins for some relief and finds them already a bit busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Big Bad

The phone beeps quietly as D hangs up. Bro tosses it away and then looks down at the tent in his pants.

“Yo brats! C’mere!”

“Bro, we heard everything but we have homework!”

“We don’t have time for your horny bullshit!”

“Aw c’mon, I have a boner and everything.” He climbs to his feet and goes to see what homework he can wheedle the boys out of to suck his cock instead. They can always do homework later. Boners aren’t forever. Plus he could help out if it was something like history. That never changes. He’s pretty sure the math has changed over the years. He doesn’t understand what Dirk does with those numbers anymore. And who knows what bullshit they are spitting out nowadays about Great Gatsby.

When he heads down the hall and turns into the twins room he finds that they aren’t quite doing homework. They are doing each other.

“No time for horny bullshit, huh?” he calls them out as he leans against the doorframe.

Dave pulls his head up out of Dirk’s crotch and grins guiltily up at Bro. The smug look gets interrupted as Dirk apparently does something to his cock from underneath Dave. They have a very nice sixty-nine set up going with both dicks being serviced. But that just means that Bro’s dick isn’t getting wet.

“Ahem,” he starts again, trying to draw attention to his current problem.

“Do you have to be the center of attention all of the time, Bro?” Dirk says in an exasperated tone from under Dave.

“Why yes I do ‘cause the world revolves around me and my dick and if I don’t get two twink blonde mouths on my dick soon, then you’re gonna wish that ya had some homework to do.” He turns and heads back to the futon, a piece of furniture much more conducive to sexual activities.

Dave bows his head to look between them to Dirk. They have a brief eyebrow conversation debating the pros and cons of indulging Bro. The picture he painted with D was good enough to get them to touch each other. It might not be bad to let Bro finish directing the scene. They probably couldn’t get Bro to open up for them in D’s stead, but as Dave taps on Dirk’s ass and gets a nod, they come up with plan B.

Together they leave the bedroom and come out side by side to the main room. They find Bro is as naked as they are and slowly stroking his erection while propped up at the center of the flat futon. They come around to the end of the the orange cushions and start to crawl up towards him, keeping low across his legs and brushing parts of their heated bodies across the tips of his toes, knees, thighs, hips. They bump into each other as they sway back and forth with each shift of limbs. When they get to his hips, Dave is the first to duck his head to taste his brother’s skin. Dirk keeps his head up a little longer, staring straight at Bro as he continues to move up. He gets to Bro’s chest before dropping his head to kiss his skin.

Dave is well on his way to making a chain of hickies from Bro’s hip bone down to his cock. His cock which is still feeling most neglected even with the twin nymphos hovering over him. He’s about to complain about the situation but a hiss comes out when Dirk bites down on his nipple instead. Dirk’s instantly lapping at the sore flesh with a semi apologetic raise of his eyebrows as he looks up at Bro. Bro sneers back down at him.

“That’s not my cock that ya got your pretty lips wrapped ‘round. Davey, why dontcha show your brother where it is. Though ya seem a bit lost too.”

Dave pulls up from the dark, wet spot he was making and gets his hands on his twin, sliding up his chest to his shoulders, brushing against Bro along the way and giving him a very hot smoulder.

But with Dave’s guidance, Dirk manages to find Bro’s cock. First with his hand, giving it some much appreciated strokes before breathing on the crown. Dirk waits until Bro opens his eyes and looks down at his fucking lewd face, with his tongue stuck out and everything, before Dirk leans forward that last half inch to get his mouth on Bro’s dick. Bro tells his appreciation through a deep moan that rumbles through his chest.

Knowing his brother can’t get all of Bro into his mouth, Dave leans down lower and starts suckling at the back of Bro’s cock. Bro helpfully spreads his legs a little more giving Dave more room to work with. The twins fall into a good pattern going up and down in a slow bob as Dave wets the sides for his lips to slide against and Dirk swirls his tongue over the cap.

Bro’s head tips back again as his eyes flutter close under the pleasure of two hot mouths on him. He enjoyed the mental image and sensations he conjured up with D, but that pales in comparison to the real thing. He’ll have to convince the boys to treat him next time he comes back into town.

He cracks an eye open after a while when he feels Dave remove himself from the equation. He watches with curiosity as Dave continues to move back towards the end of the futon. Bro gets a hint of what Dave’s up do when he catches sight of the familiar bottle of lube. He’s pretty sure that one is apple flavored. He’s not sure how D and Dave can stand that flavor, but to each their own he supposes.

Dave cracks open the tube of lube and pours a glob directly down Dirk’s crack, making his twin gasp around the cock in his mouth. Dave follows up the cold with his hot tongue which causes Dirk to moan at the sudden change. Dave continues to lick down Dirk’s crack to his entrance. He can taste Dirk’s natural musk underneath the apple flavor but it’s not overwhelming by any means. He slowly works him open with his tongue while reaching back and using the extra lube to finger himself.

Bro’s torn between focusing on just Dirk’s mouth on his cock, which feels amazing even if it isn’t that deep, and watching Dave’s work. Dirk’s arched back blocks most of the view but what Bro does see is nice and intriguing and Bro wouldn’t mind being on the other side but it seems like the twins have their plan in place and know what they are doing already.

“Ya fuckers are so fuckin’ hot. I should take a couple of pics of ya and send them to D to keep him company. And get him jealous enough to come home to fuck the two of y’all with me. Speakin’ of fuckin’ how are y’all plannin’ on doin’ this? I only got one dick to go between your two fine asses.”

Dirk sucks hard before popping off to look up at Bro. He has to take a moment to gather himself from a particularly good lick from Dave behind him. “You’re going to fuck me while I fuck Dave.”

“How’d ya wind up being the middle toy?”

“Because I can take it.”

“Ya think?” Bro appreciates the spunk in Dirk’s claim but he’s a bit eager to get his own spunk inside of Dirk. “Davey, d’ya think he can handle us?”

Dave pulls out his two fingers from Dirk and gives him one last slurp before answering, “Yeah, he’s ready. And so am I.”

Bro grins at them wolfishly and waves his hand at them to go ahead and get into position with each other. He pulls his legs out of the way as Dave scoots forward only to get onto his back. Dirk turns around and gets in between his legs. Bro idly strokes himself as he waits for his invitation to join in.

It’s a familiar position to the twins as Dave spreads his legs and tilts his hips up to let Dirk in close. Dirk takes a quick kiss before carefully lining himself up to Dave’s ass and sinking in. Dave lets out a soft hiss of pain and pleasure at the additional stretch. Dirk presses in until he’s flat against Dave’s ass. He pauses to let Dave adjust to him, kissing his collar bone and neck as Dave takes long deep breaths and forces his body to relax. When Dave nods, Dirk starts to slide back to just the head before pushing in again.

Bro takes that as his cue and moves up onto his knees behind Dirk, grabbing his hips to let him know that he’s there and what he’s about to do. He spreads Dirk’s legs a little wider which in turn pushes Dave’s out as well. Dirk buries himself into Dave one more time and turns his ass out to Bro who takes himself in hand and lines himself up. The tip of his cock finds the wet heat and pushes in. Dirk is thankful for Dave’s diligent preparation, even if he didn’t spend that much time on himself (probably did that on purpose the damn masochist). Bro slides in most of the way without any resistance. After a couple more pushes and some gentle coaxing from Dave telling his uptight twin to relax and take the cock like a good bitch, Bro finally settles his hips flush against Dirk. He gives his younger brother the same sort of pause that Dirk gave Dave before moving his hips to test the waters. When he hears moans instead of complaints, he knows that he is good to go.

He keeps his hands on Dirk’s hips to help him pull back from Dave as Bro pulls back from him. Pushing forward, he seems to go much further than usual as he pushes Dirk into Dave as well. It takes a little bit of getting used to the position and used to each other, not too long as they are brothers and have been at this game for a while now, but they fall into a steady rhythmic pattern eventually that works for all three of them.

“Still doin’ okay there, Dirk? How’s it feel to be fucked while fuckin’?”

“Pretty damn good. Want to have a turn in the middle, Bro?”

“Nah, I think I like ya just the way ya are. Though Davey did do a pretty damn good job on opening ya up. Maybe too good of one. He just loves rimming ass, don’t he?” Bro compliments. Dave below gives a resounding moan in agreement. “But you’re feelin’ a bit loose from all of his hard work.” It isn’t particularly true as Dirk is comfortably stretched around Bro’s cock and Dirk knows it, but he wants to see where Bro is taking this. “But I bet he can tighten it all up for me. Especially if he was inside of ya as well.”

Both twins moan at the idea. Well, Dirk’s was more of groan but Dave is quick to reach up and hold onto Dirk, telling him how amazing it would be, how awesome it has been for him, how careful they will be, how he can stop at any time if it gets too much. Bro lets him do all of the talking for him as he continues to fuck them both. Dirk bows his head against Dave’s and finally nods.

“Gotta say it out loud for me, Dirky. Gotta really want it.”

“I want- I want the two of you... the both of you to stuff me full.”

“There we go,” Bro soothes with kisses along Dirk’s spine at the admission. “As Davey said, we’ll stop if ya say the word.”

He picks up the discarded lube and gets some on his fingers. They let him stay inside of Dave, the extra pleasure helping to offset the upcoming uncomfortably stretch. Bro rubs his fingers around his entrance a couple of times before carefully working the first fingertip in alongside his shaft. Dave constantly praises Dirk and pets his hair as Dirk hisses out. Bro lets him get used to the first one before adding a second in the small space between finger and cock. Dirk lets out a whine at the stretch, a twinge of pain coming from the stretch.

“You’re doing so good, Dirk. You’re going to feel so good. Going to make us feel good too. Come on you can take it. I’ve taken the two of you before. I’ve taken Bro and D before. You’ve taken Bro and a toy before. You can do this,” Dave keeps up as Bro works his fingers around to get him loosened up.

Dirk nods when the twinge dissipates, telling Bro to go ahead and add a third finger. It’s another round of praises and waiting until Dirk’s body relaxes. After that he gently pulls Dirk off of Dave enough to get his cock out and reposition them with Dirk’s legs straddling Dave’s hips. The extra time and movement help finish the preparations so as soon as Dave lubes up, he’s ready to press in.

To Dirk, the loss of extra fingers in his ass feels like sweet relief. The head of Dave’s cock feels huge though in comparison. Both brothers around him coax him into breathing and relaxing as they slide in slowly but surely. He whimpers loudly when Dave’s in as far as he can go with Bro still there. Bro kisses the back of his shoulders and strokes down his sides. Dave gives him more praise until the soft noise in the back of Dirk’s throat stops. They wait a moment more and then Bro starts with short testing movements. When Dirk moans, the other brothers grin over his shoulder and start moving together, quickly picking up the rhythm that they had going before the change up.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god, fuck, Dave, Bro, goddamn it.”

“Still cool, li’l bro? Still okay? ‘Cause fuck ya feel fine. Ya feel amazin’. Ya and Davey both.”

“I’m good, I’m green,” Dirk answers breathlessly.

“Dirk, Dirk, ah fuck, Dirk. I love fucking you, I love getting the chance to fuck you. I mean, I love you fucking me but when I get to fuck you, fuck it’s nice. And Bro’s right there. We’re both fucking you. We’re both inside you.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

They slowly speed up, alternating their strokes so that he’s never too empty and never too stuffed. Dirk’s ass holds them tightly together and the friction between the two of their dicks feels incredible.

Dave knows that he isn’t going to last long, not after the fucking on his ass and then helping out in the double stuffing. He knows Dirk is close too from his labored breathing and closed eyes and tight grip on his upper arms. Bro might be close as well as he looks a little less unruffled as usual in the glimpses of his face over Dirk’s shoulder.

“Come on, Dirk, blow for us. Go ahead and let go. You know it will feel fantastic for us.”

“C’mon, bro, do it. Fuckin’ come.”

“Fuck, fuck!” Under the double pleasure and the urgings of his brothers, Dirk tips over the edge and explodes all over Dave’s torso. His tightness squeezes the two dicks inside of him together as they slow to accommodate him.

“You too, Davey,” Bro commands and that’s all Dave needs on top of everything else to come inside of Dirk, triggering almost a second mini orgasm for him on top of the first.

Bro’s close but it’s not quite enough without any friction but he doesn’t want to hurt his brothers so he waits until they are through the most of their consecutive orgasms but still riding their pleasure highs to pull out causing stereo moans below him. As soon as he’s free, he’s fisting his cock and pumping it out with the feel of Dirk’s ass and Dave’s cock rubbing up against him fresh in his mind and it only takes about seven strokes before he’s gone, coming all over Dirk’s ass.

He falls back against the pillows on the futon, breathing hard and enjoying the soft sounds of the twins coming back down. He reaches over to grab his phone and takes a quick picture of the debauchery in front of him to send to D.

A few minutes later he gets another phone call from the eldest Strider for a round two in the leather chair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
